


Caged

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [25]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Also No Surprise, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age II Quest - Alone, F/M, Fenris is mad, Hawke (Dragon Age) Has a Twin, Hawke fucked up, Kidnapping, Maybe - Freeform, Mild canon divergence, This shit is weird, lots of swearing, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Fenris was expecting an ambush, that's why he asked for help. Fenris was expecting people to get hurt, just not his friends. Fenris never expected to regret asking her to come with him to see his sister so much.





	1. Part 1

Danarius knew a losing fight when he saw one, he just wasn’t often on the losing end of it. Now, he expected his pet project to fight back, he even expected that the elf would have help however he didn’t expect the ferocity that help would fight with. At first, the magister had found it amusing how the ‘Champion of Kirkwall’ had barked at him and defended the elf but now it was starting to fall into place. He knew the look in their eyes when they glanced at each other across the battle and he noticed how they quickly jumped to each other’s aid. Danarius may have been trying to get a rise when he made the suggestion at first but it appeared he was correct and it meant he wouldn’t win the battle here. Very well, Danarius knew when to accept defeat but he would not be leaving without a prize. The Champion’s weakness was her predictability in this fight, she had made a habit of periodically attacking him before slinking back into the shadows to defend her companions. There was a split second before her attacks where her blades glinted in the light and the moment Danarius saw it, he spun and cast a powerful spell that sent her crashing to the ground unconscious.  
“Take her. We’re leaving.” Danarius ordered, already turning to head out the back door of the Hanged Man.  
“Her my lord?” The soldier asked sceptically, practically ignoring the rest of the fight, “I thought we were here for the elf?”  
Danarius hummed, “If he wants her back, he will have to come and claim her.” The solider simply nodded and lifted the unconscious woman over his shoulder and followed his master out of the fight, leaving the others to die at the hands of the slave and his friends.

Fenris was furious, come the end of the battle he could not remember striking down Danarius and so he checked the bodies. The Maker damned magister was not among them!  
“After all this time he finally shows his face and slips through my fingers once more.” Fenris fumed, his markings glowing in response to his anger. Varric and Isabela even took a step back so they were out of swinging range.  
“Uh, Fluffy, now would be a great time for you to step in with your whole ‘Fenris cool your shit’ speech.” Varric called to the tavern, expecting to see his friend literally jump over chairs to reach the elf and calm him down in the way only she seemed to be able to do but nothing happened. “Evangeline?” The dwarf’s eyes eventually landed on Isabela who was kneeling by the stairs and holding up a dagger. Evangeline’s dagger.  
“Oh, this can’t mean anything good.” The pirate winced when Fenris’ fierce glare fell on her and the much loved weapon. His expression changed from infuriation to something akin to fear, Evangeline would never part with those daggers willingly.  
“What happened? Where’s Evangeline?” He was almost storming up the stairs before Isabela grabbed his arm to keep him in place.  
“Your guess is as good as mine but panicking isn’t going to do her any good.” For once she was a voice of reason and her comment forced Fenris to take a deep breath and try to calm himself. If he went rushing into anything now, he could just get her killed.  
“You know this bastard better than us, Broody. What’s the chance he kidnapped her?” Varric asked carefully, trying not to trigger another bout of fury.  
“Danarius only takes prisoners when they will be useful to him.” Fenris scowled in thought, “I can’t imagine what use he would have for Evangeline.”  
“Unless he wants to use her bait.” Isabela’s suggestion stunned both the men and she shrugged, “You’re not subtle, it’s rather obvious you’ve got the hots for her not to mention you’re very protective.” Before anyone could answer, the sound of shuffling in the corner caught Fenris’ attention and he was reminded of Varannia’s presence. In the blink of an eye, he was standing over her with a menacing glare on his face.  
“Where would he take her?” He knew she’d heard the conversation and didn’t want to waste time elaborating. Varannia cowered away from him, after seeing him fight she didn’t even want to consider him family anymore.  
“I don’t know!” She answered honestly, “Maybe back to Minrathos? Or Seheron.” Fenris considered for a moment crushing the girl’s heart, she had after all, led him to an ambush that resulted in the woman he loves being taken hostage. However, upon reflecting what his friends and Evangeline would say, he decided upon glaring at her and stepping aside.  
“Leave and pray I never see your face again.” Fenris had to take several more deep breaths to keep himself from flying off into a rage again as his ‘sister’ ran out of the Hanged Man.  
“So what now?” Isabela asked, coming to stand next to the elf as a comfort if nothing else.  
“We draw straws to decide who tells Ginger?” Varric suggested, of course he was concerned but Evangeline was a big girl and was probably giving the magister hell right about now.  
“I don’t think you appreciate the gravity of the situation, dwarf.” Fenris hissed.  
“I know we’re in a tight spot, Broody, but Evangeline won’t go down without a fight. She might even kill him before we get to her, but that doesn’t mean we leave Elia in the dark.” Varric was right because of course he was. The elder twins seldom did anything without each other and that Elia wasn’t there at present just made this harder. There was a good chance someone was going to get stabbed for this information.


	2. Part 2

“MY SISTER IS WHAT?!” Elia was naturally upset when Fenris, of all people, informed her of the situation and a knife may have gone flying at a wall, or it might have been at Fenris’ face no one was sure.  
“We’re as surprised as you are.” Varric kindly stepped between Elia and Fenris, just to be sure she wouldn’t accidentally kill him.  
“If that bastard has hurt her, I’m gonna kill him.” Elia yanked her dagger from the wall and began heading for the door, “Actually, I’m gonna kill him anyway.”  
“I’m coming with you.” Fenris followed after the angry redhead without hesitation and she just turned to glare at him.  
“No fucking shit, I’d kick your ass if you didn’t.” She huffed, casting a quick glance over her shoulder “Bela you coming? We’ll grab Merrill on the way.” Bela quickly followed after her and Fenris almost protested the addition of the maleficar, however he didn’t really have a right to argue.  
“I’ll stay here in case something shows up.” Varric offered when he realised his talents would not be needed. All he received was a wave over a shoulder.  
“Alright, which way would this asshole go?” Elia asked as she turned to Fenris once more.  
“If he’s leaving the city, he’ll use the old slave roads.” He offered, though there was a hundred possibilities, that one seem the most likely for smuggling someone out of a city without being noticed.  
“If he’s hurt her, I’ll have your hide.” Elia threatened, no one could remember seeing her like this before. Despite the gravity of the situation, Fenris considered that a fair trade.

Evangeline could not currently imagine herself in a worse situation. She’d faced off against magisters before but they were second rate compared to this bastard. Clearly he was prepared to bring Fenris back since she had found a collar around her neck and chains fit for an ox around her wrists when she’d woken up. Kirkwall was nowhere on the horizon and that worried her more than the situation itself. If that wasn’t bad enough, Evangeline had discovered that the collar was imbued with some sort of magic, a snap of Danarius’ fingers and she crumpled in crippling pain. She only learnt that because she’d tried to throw her (very pointy) lock pick at him. Now Evangeline just sat, bound to a boulder, glaring coldly at the smug Tevinter.   
“You are quite the fearsome little thing aren’t you?” Danarius chuckled, “I can see why Fenris was drawn to you.”  
“Take this damn collar off and I’ll show you how fearsome I really am.” Evangeline hissed, lashing against her chains.  
“And the bird finally sings.” The damn magister was getting far too much joy out of this and if her damn restraints had a lock, she’d have freed herself and strangled him by now. “I’m quite excited to see the look on my little wolf’s face when he sees you like this.”  
Evangeline sneered at him, “Fenris isn’t stupid. He wouldn’t walk into such an obvious trap!” Of course, she knew that she was in no position to be mouthing off but she just got angrier when Danarius tutted at her.  
“That’s just it, my little bird, people do foolish things for the one they love.” He sneered and Evangeline scoffed at him, spitting in his direction.  
“You must be joking. Fenris and I may be friends but he doesn’t love me.” A flash of red passed her periphery and it took every ounce of Evangeline’s willpower not to smirk. Keeping him talking is going to be the easy part apparently.  
“I’ve heard tales of your intelligence,” Danarius’ laugh was infuriating, “it’s amusing to see that you’re just another stupid woman.” He continued to laugh smugly as Evangeline made a show of narrowing her eyes and viciously pulling against her restraints, something akin to a snarl leaving her lips.  
“Set me free and say it again you bastard!” Agonising pain ignited every nerve in her body as she fell to the ground, trying to curl in on herself and it took a moment for her to realise the piercing sound in her ears was her own scream. Eternity seemed to pass before the magic subsided, quickly being replaced by a new pain as the Tevinter Magister dragged her up on her knees by her hair. 

If Evangeline cursed, she would have had a few choice ones at the sight of her twin and their friends standing before her and, in her true Evangeline fashion, the person she was terrified for was not herself.  
“Why did you bring him, you idiot!” She shouted only to suck in a sharp breath and tense up when steel was placed at her throat.  
“Time for you to be quiet, the grownups are talking.” Danarius’ smug tone had all four Kirkwallers wanting to kill him but Elia managed to keep her cool long enough to step forward, brandishing her daggers menacingly.   
“I’m going to give you one chance, let my sister go and I _might_ let you live.” The redhead ignored the shocked look from her friends, they should know better than to think she’d let this asshole walk away. Elia briefly met her sister’s eyes, seeing something that hadn’t been there for many years: fear. However, who she was scared for wasn’t clear. Danarius laughed again, pressing Evangeline’s own dagger harder against her throat.  
“You’re not in a position to be making threats, dear.” Oh if Evangeline could just shift a little, she would be in the perfect position to deal a strategic kick, “I’ll tell you what, my little bird here has put me in a fantastic mood. I’ll make you a deal.” The anger that was rolling off Fenris was practically palpable as he struggled to keep himself in place, not wanting to risk hurting Evangeline. Threats of death and violence kept popping into the elf’s mind as Danarius’ gaze settled on him with that same smug grin, “More of an exchange really. I shall return your precious sister and you give me the elf.”  
“How about hell no?” Elia was already dropping into a fighting stance but an arm in front of her prevented her next move.  
“Elia, let me handle this.” All eyes turned to Fenris in shock as he stared at the man holding his love hostage and reluctantly put his sword down. Evangeline was the first to react, struggling in earnest against the magister this time, unconcerned with the sting of metal at her throat as she all but screamed at the elf.  
“Don’t you dare even think about it! I’m not worth it, Fenris! Please just get out of here!” Tears stung at her eyes as she watched her sister try to stop him by grabbing his arm. Fenris only shrugged her off and stepped forward.  
“What was that you were saying earlier?” Danarius taunted, jerking Evangeline’s head back by her hair so she had no choice but to look at Fenris, “He doesn’t love you?” Evangeline didn’t even register the words, her entire mind was focused on Fenris and silently begging him to turn and leave.  
“Release her, Danarius, and I’ll go with you.” Fenris ignored Evangeline’s screaming and pleading for him to leave her and run, he even refused to look at her, afraid he would cave in to her wishes, as Danarius’ grin widened.  
A snap of his fingers and the collar fell away from Evangeline’s neck, as did her dagger but the chains remained in place, “A wise decision. It would be such a shame for a lovely young woman to-“Apparently, a knife to the gut was a good way to cut someone off, immediately the three women standing idle jumped into action. Isabela went straight to back up Fenris, handing him his sword and taking back Elia’s dagger before stepping behind the magister and grabbing one of his arms, forcing him to his knees. Elia and Merrill went straight to Evangeline, helping her get free of the chains while Fenris held his sword triumphantly at Danarius’ throat.   
“Any final words?” Fenris was trying not to get ahead of himself but he had been waiting for this moment for over a decade now. All the pain and suffering, every torturous lesson and every moment of subjugation was about to come to an end. He would finally be able to stop running.  
The smirk on Danarius’ face should have been his first clue something was wrong, “If this is to be the end, allow me to leave you with a small parting gift.” The moment he saw the magic on the magister’s fingertips, Fenris took his head. The cool brush of magic swept past the elf and he couldn’t help but to smirk. It seemed fitting, symbolic almost that his former master’s final strike at him missed. For one blissful moment, everything was perfect and Fenris allowed himself a smile but then he saw the look on Isabela’s face and a distraught cry reached his ears.  
“Eve!” Elia caught her sister as she fell, out cold for the second time in the day, “Come on, Evie, you’re not gonna let that bastard take you out are you?” Evangeline didn’t respond to her sister’s gentle shaking. “What did he do to her?” Elia turned her glare on Fenris as he and Bela approached the pair. Unfortunately, Fenris couldn’t find the words to answer. He had no idea what Danarius had done. Evangeline _looked_ fine but that didn’t mean anything when magic was involved.   
“Should we take her to Anders?” It was Merrill who finally broke the silence, eyes darting between the three other Kirkwallers nervously. No one spoke a word but nodded in agreement, if anyone would be able to fix their friend it would be Anders. Fenris moved to take Evangeline from her sister but, of course, Elia wouldn’t have it and simply set the elf with a glare as she stood, her twin safely in her arms.  
“I think the fuck not, Broody Bits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noooooooooos! What has Danarius done? What will Fenris do? Will Elia let him live to see tomorrow? The answer to those questions all have the same the answer: well shit.


	3. Part 3

The trip back to Kirkwall had been silent, everyone in various states of mind ranging from trying not to panic to wondering when Elia was going to skin Fenris. By the time they reached Anders, it was well past midnight and the mage only had a moment of grumpiness before noticing the unconscious bird and launching into his spiel of questions like what happened, when did it happen, how much blood has she lost, is she unconscious because of the injury or because Elia had to knock her out to drag her there again. By the time Elia managed to explain the situation, Anders mood had gone from bad to worse and he gave Fenris the dirtiest look, like the elf had just asked him to kick a kitten.   
“I sincerely hope she guts you later.” He spat at the elf before ushering the Hawke twins inside his clinic, telling Elia where to set Eve down and then promptly kicking her out again with the excuse that he couldn’t work with the redhead staring over his shoulder.

Within an hour, Elia had shooed away Isabela and Merrill with a thank you, a kiss and a promise to make it up to them later. She had tried to tell Fenris to make himself scarce but he was adamant about staying until they knew Eve was okay. And so they spent the time in silence, periodically glancing into the clinic to try and get a glimpse of what was going on. Light was starting to filter into Darktown when Anders finally walked out of the clinic, a worrying hesitation in his movements.  
“So how is she?” Elia was in front of him, trying to get into the clinic in seconds but Anders was actually making a conscious effort to keep her out.   
“Physically she’s fine.” He sighed, hands on either side of the doorframe to keep Elia and Fenris out. The poor mage had to look away under weight of the glares from his friends.  
“You say that like there’s something wrong.” Elia was almost ready to knock him out of the way when Anders glanced over his shoulder.  
“There _is_ something wrong.” Anders cast his gaze on Fenris now, the concern taking a backseat to his fierce glare, “But first he needs to leave.” Naturally the glare off began as Fenris stepped up behind Elia, trying to keep a lid on his emotions but failing miserably.  
“I am not going anywhere, mage, until I know Evangeline is well.” He stressed, making a conscious effort not to squish Elia between them.  
“As much as I would love to rub in your face that Evangeline asked you to leave herself,” Anders ground out, fingers digging into the wood of the doorframe, “it’s actually for her wellbeing. When she walks out this door, you had better be gone.” An elbow to the ribs from an angry redhead made his mind up for him and with a frustrated growl, Fenris stalked away and out of sight.   
“Geez, Anders, I know you like my sister but wasn’t that a bit much?” Elia teased, sniggering when the mage set her with an unimpressed look.  
“I was being serious.” He sighed, stepping back into his clinic with her hot on his heels, “I’m not exactly sure what Danarius did to her but Evangeline doesn’t seem to remember me or, from what I can tell, Kirkwall.” Anders explained, “I’m not sure what seeing other people she’s supposed to know will do so I’d rather not risk him throwing a tantrum and hurting someone.”  
“Okay, you’re starting to scare me. How can she not remember Kirkwall?” She was met with a frustrated sigh as Anders carded a hand through his hair. There was a multitude of theories running through his head but, for all his knowledge of healing, not a single one of them had a feasible solution.  
“Just try to stay calm.” He instructed as they finally stopped in front of Evangeline. Just like Anders had said, she seemed physically fine but there was a strange distance in her eyes that Elia just couldn’t place. Evangeline smiled at the pair when she noticed them, unintentionally setting Elia’s mind at ease.  
“Oh, you’re back Anders. Who’s this?” It was amazing how two words could shatter a heart. Elia could feel the sting of tears beginning to form behind her eyes as she glanced between her sister and Anders.  
“Evie don’t you recognise me?” A part of Elia was just hoping this was Evangeline’s horrible sense of humour but a bigger part of her was loudly shouting ‘what sense of humour?’  
A guilty look passed over Evangeline’s face as she shook her head, “I’m sorry. Am I supposed to?” Elia almost jumped when Anders hand landed lightly on her shoulder in comfort.  
“Evangeline this is Elia Hawke, she’s your twin sister.” The looked of guilt intensified as Evangeline observed the woman who was supposed to be her sister. Somewhere in the back of Elia’s mind, she laughed at the fact Eve’s overly guilty personality hadn’t changed.   
“I’m really sorry.” Eve muttered, lacing her fingers together behind her, something she hadn’t done since they were children being scolded. Elia couldn’t stop herself from dragging her twin into a bone crushing hug as she shook her head.  
“It’s not your fault, Evie. You don’t need to be sorry.”  
“If anyone’s to blame it’s that elf.” Anders huffed quietly, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring the quick glare Elia sent him.  
“Anders, now isn’t really the time!” She hissed, much to her sister’s confusion as the redhead finally released her and turned to face him, “Anyway, is there anything you can do?”  
Anders sighed for what felt like the millionth time in ten minutes, “Considering I have no idea what type of spell that bastard used.” He huffed, rubbing his cheek in thought, “The only thing we can do is treat this like regular amnesia. Take her home, sometimes being in familiar surroundings can trigger the memory.”

After a brief instruction on what might happen and how to deal with it, Hawke twins 1.0 made their way home. Elia had decided to use the cellar door near Anders’ clinic seeing as rule one on the list was do not overwhelm Evangeline. The redhead allowed herself a small smile when they made it back to their estate and her sister gawked at the silent foyer alone, just like the first time.  
“We live here?” Eve asked, turning her wide blue eyes to Elia who simply nodded. “But this place is huge! It’s way too much space for two people!” The elder twin quickly shushed her, glancing to a side door before sighing in relief.  
“Well we’re not the only two people here. Bodhan, Sandal and Orana live here too. I’d say they’re currently asleep.” Elia grinned, already steering her sister towards the kitchen with the hope that introducing her to her prized handwritten cookbooks might trigger something. Unfortunately, a knock on the door stopped the pair short. Of course someone would knock early in the morning when Bodhan was still in bed. How rude.  
“Isn’t it a bit early for visitors?” Eve asked curiously as she trailed after Elia all the way to the door.  
“Yeah but we tend to get people knocking at all hours. Comes with title Champion of Kirkwall.”   
“Can I safely assume that’s you?” It seemed that the only way Eve could communicate at present was with questions.  
“Us, actually.” Elia’s proud grin was wiped clear off her face when she opened the door and saw the man on the other side, “It is way too early Cullen.” She groaned, pointedly ignoring his glare at the lack of respect in her voice.  
“I wouldn’t be coming to you two if I had a choice.” He grit his teeth as he glanced between the twins and swallowed his pride, “We’ve had another lot of break outs and, since you two seem good at tracking down mages, the Knight-Commander would like your assistance.”  
Elia flashed him a toothy smirk, “You guys aren’t very good at your job are you?” She chuckled as the Templar immediately started seething, “Sadly we’ve only just gotten home from the Wounded Coast so you’re gonna have to ask later.” And the door was promptly shut in the flabbergasted man’s face.  
“Twat waffle.” Immediately Elia whipped around to face her sister, not entirely sure she heard the quiet curse.  
“I’m sorry can you repeat that?”  
“I called him a twat waffle. He is one after all, ‘mages aren’t people like you and I’ and all that. Bleh.” Eve shrugged carelessly despite her sister’s confusion (and later on delight), “Oh, I’ve never said that before. Well I’ve certainly thought it.”  
“Wait a second, Evie do you remember Cullen?” Elia asked, giving her sister a cautious stare as they headed back for the kitchen. Evangeline’s face lit up with her joy as she clapped her hands happily.  
“I remember Cullen!” Those words did not taste right in her mouth and she groaned in despair the moment she finished speaking them “Oh sweet Maker, I remember Cullen. Why him? Of all people.” Despite the fact the first person Evangeline remembered being an asshole, Elia couldn’t help being happy. If she can remember one person then there was hope she would remember everything, they would just have to take it one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!! Nothing like a little magic induced amnesia to help you wake up of a morning. What's going to happen when Eve sees the rest of her friends? Will Elia still kill Fenris? Does Cullen ever get better at his job? Stay tuned to find out!   
(Maker I'm so tired, don't let me write notes after 9PM again)

**Author's Note:**

> Sing it with me y'all: Evie fucked uuuuup!!


End file.
